The British Girl on District 12
by bridgetocean12
Summary: Los siglos han pasado y una guerra destruyó al 93% de la población en Europa. Muchos hechiceros fueron elegidos para ir al mundo muggle y vivir una vida sin magia allí. Entre esos hechiceros está Dannie, ella tiene que ir al mundo muggle para que la raza humana no se extinga, pero al lugar a donde van es el Distrito 12 para vivir como muggle y a "Los Juegos del Hambre"
1. Chapter 1

La Guerra Radioactiva

Hace un tiempo obligaron a las familias del Mundo Mágico que volvieran a las ciudades muggle para volver a ocupar las ciudades y para que la raza humana en ese hemisferio del planeta y de esa parte del gran continente no acabara con los humanos. Solo sobrevivió un 7% de la población de toda Europa, África y Asia a la guerra radioactiva que condenó a la extinción de la humanidad. Mucha gente del Mundo Mágico sobrevivió a tal guerra, ya que han existido peores en su mundo. Han pasado un par de siglos desde que un mago llamado 'Harry Potter' venció a Lord Voldemort. El Mundo Mágico ha estado pacífico desde tal batalla, pero esta guerra logró que existieran muchos magos y pocos muggles. Al paso de los siglos, han nacido magos tan poderosos como Harry o Voldemort, y estos magos se reunían una vez al año y dirigían el Mundo Mágico, no como tiranos, simplemente decían lo que tocaba hacer y lo hacían. En la última década, solo existían 5 grandes magos, o como los llaman 'The Great Five Wizards'. Ellos decidieron lo mejor para la humanidad, agrupando muggles y hechiceros. La solución fue que dividieron todo el Mundo Mágico en cinco y al azar se escogían 3 partes. Esas tres partes irían como muggles a las grandes ciudades a re popular el continente.  
Desgraciadamente, una chica que acababa de pasar al cuarto año en Hogwarts vivía en una de esas tres partes con su familia.  
Una pura Gryffindor, quien camina tranquilamente por el pasillo llevando un pesado libro, y detrás de ella está su amigo y su amiga. Suben unas escaleras, y llegan a su clase. Los tres amigos se sientan juntos y aunque llegaron a tiempo, su profesor nuevo no ha llegado. La chica y su amigo empiezan a hablar acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos que se realizará en Hogwarts. Ella no habla mucho, pero con sus amigos si habla, su valentía la hace una verdadera Gryffindor, pero tiene un odio y un rencor sobre lo estúpido que es el mundo al empezar una guerra que se les descontroló desde un principio. Su amiga está hablando románticamente con su novio, un chico que no es de Slytherin como ella, sino de Ravenclaw. El profesor llega tarde, y en vez de solicitar silencio para empezar su clase, ordena que todos los estudiantes se dirijan al Gran Comedor. Confundidos, todos se dirigen al Gran Comedor, y toda la escuela se encuentra allí. El director de Hogwarts se pone de pie y sin relevos empieza su discurso

— The Great Five Wizards han decidido que los magos que vivan en la Zona A, Zona D y Zona E deben abandonar Hogwarts con sus familias para trasladarse al Mundo Muggle para que la raza humana no se extinga.  
Todos están en shock, especialmente la chica y sus dos amigos. La chica vivía en una calle que estaba en medio de la Zona D. Sus amigos, quienes eran vecinos, vivían en la Zona E. Los tres cruzaron miradas y tenían un gran miedo de abandonar Hogwarts.  
— Esta tarde los hechiceros que vivan en esas zonas empacarán sus cosas y a primera hora de la mañana encontrarán a sus familias y dejarán el Mundo Mágico hasta nuevo aviso.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, preocupados por dejar Hogwarts, donde se criaron y vivieron toda su vida. Aunque por lo menos estarían juntos, no sabrían a dónde irían y sin magia.

Terminó el discurso y los estudiantes quienes vivían en esas zonas, se dirigen a sus camarotes a organizar sus maletas. La chica abre su maleta y empaca su ropa, ella sabe que no puede usar magia afuera de Hogwarts, pero no le importa y ella no haría hechizos peligrosos, simplemente haría unos hechizos simples. Esconde su varita en medio de la ropa cuando llega Riptty, una estúpida chica de su misma edad que ella no soporta.

—Así que te vas. Me voy a aburrir.

—No me interesa — dice la chica.

—Debe interesarte lo que digo. Por lo menos yo tengo poder sobre algo, no como tú patética —Riptty, quien se cree superior por tener más dinero que cualquier estudiante de Gryffindor.

Por lo menos me alejo de ti y si quieres llamar a alguien 'patética' es la persona que ves en tu reflejo, porque eso eres. — Se defiende la chica de la estúpida de Riptty, quien no sabe cómo responder

La chica cierra su maleta y baja las escaleras. Pasa por los corredores hasta llegar a un baño. Al llegar al baño, se encierra y se quita el uniforme de Hogwarts con tristeza, guardándolo en su maleta con sus escasas pertenencias, y de su maleta saca unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga. Se viste pero no sale del baño, se queda allí. Todavía está esa fantasma que llora todo el día, y la chica la ignora e intenta imaginar cómo será el Mundo Muggle después de la guerra radioactiva que empezó cuando ella tenía once años y que por suerte fue cuando empezó a ir a Hogwarts. Por la guerra, se construyeron casas por el Mundo Mágico, y en el verano los estudiantes iban a sus casas.

Su amigo entra al baño y la saluda. Ese baño no se ha usado desde hace siglos, y es un lugar de encuentro para los amigos. Su amigo quien tiene el cabello negro como las cenizas tras un gran incendio y unos impactantes ojos azules parecidos a las gélidas aguas del Océano Antártico, la mira por un instante antes de sentarse junto a ella. Ella parece no notar su presencia, ya que sigue mirando por la ventana.

Extrañaré Hogwarts — comenta por fin la chica.

Yo también.

Al menos tú tienes un hogar, e irás al Mundo Muggle con ellos; yo no tengo a nadie — sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero ella pestañea para no derramarlas.

Me tienes a mí, cuando quieras. Siempre estaré aquí — dice señalando el corazón de la chica —, cada vez que me necesites estaré contigo — él se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla dulcemente, mirando los ojos verdes de la chica y besa su mejilla. —. Nunca te abandonaré Dannie, nunca.

Es bueno saber eso Jack — es una clase de 'gracias' entre ellos —. A veces olvido que te tengo a mi lado — admite algo avergonzada

Bien… yo también olvido eso de vez en cuando — admite divertidamente. Dannie se recuesta sobre su hombro por unos minutos.

Las horas pasaron y la noche ha caído. Dannie se levanta del suelo al mismo tiempo que Jack y le pregunta:

Jack, ¿sabes algo de a dónde vamos?

Solo sé que hay un lugar llamado Norte América dónde también hay muggles y que probablemente vamos a ir allí. Dicen que es muy estricto y que lo dividieron todo en 12 partes o distritos, algo así. Iremos allí y viviremos un tiempo allá y luego volvemos a Hogwarts, eso espero.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío de Hogwarts hasta donde el tren los espera es insoportable. Dannie tiene puesto un gran abrigo, y aún así tiembla incontrolablemente. Al lado izquierdo de Dannie se encuentra Jack, quién por suerte lleva una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor: rojo y dorado. Él le pasó a Dannie sus orejeras negras para que su mejor amiga no se resfriara. Antes de dejar el piso de Hogwarts, les dieron instrucciones de lo que pasaría en la estación de trenes. Ninguno prestó mucha atención, el viento que soplaba extremadamente fuerte esa madrugada no dejó que se concentraran para escuchar las instrucciones. Además, la amiga de Dannie llamada Avellyn o como todos la llaman Lynn, estaba embobada mirando a du novio, quien es un chico guapísimo de ojos grises con tonos verdes y cabello rubio. Algo que lo hacía muy sexy eran sus ojos enmarcados por unas gafas negras de marco rectangular. En fin, a pesar de que no es invierno, esa madrugada era idéntica a una de invierno. Las puertas del tren se abren y los estudiantes entran en los bagones y se sientan en sus puestos, y Jack y Dannie se sientan juntos, y en el puesto al frente de ellos está Lynn con su novio. Despues de haberse sentado, ninguno quiere hablar y el único sonido son las conversaciones de los otros estudiantes.  
El tren empieza a andar y Dannie mira por la ventana el amanecer y lo contempla, ella recuerda perfectamente el amanecer del Mundo Muggle y es muy ordinario comparado con el del Mundo Mágico, ya que en el del Mundo Mágico tiene los colores más intensos y más vivos, dándole esperanza de que su familia esté viva. El cielo se tiñe de naranja, amarillo, rojo y mezclas extrañas entre los tres colores que solo pueden verse en un amanecer. Suspira y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al recordar a su primo, quien es la única persona que a ella le ha importado en la vida. Parpadea rápidamente para evitar que se derramen. Saca de su pequeño maletin de mano un pedazo de un espejo roto. Antes estaba completo, pero la estúpida de Riptty lo dejó caer "sin culpa". Ahora es un trozo irregular de vidrio, el resto del espejo se rompió en pedazos tan diminutos, que no valía la pena intentar recogerlos. Era un espejo mágico que su primo le regaló cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts. En su huída de Londres, ella alcanzó a poner el espejo frente a el último amanecer que ella vio del Mundo Muggle, dijo unas palabras, y el espejo 'grabó' una parte del amanecer. Ella lo ve a escondidas por las noches, con cada vez que lo ve se le encharcan los ojos, pero no llora. La dulce voz de Jack la saca de su recuerdo del día que su primo le dió aquel espejo.  
– ... Bien? – Solo escuchó la última palabra y al notarlo, Jack repite – ¿Te encuentras bien?  
– Ah, sí, sí. – Responde sin convenserlo  
– ¿Qué pasa?  
– Nada. Tengo sueño, es todo. – Dannie se estira y coloca su abrigo sobre sus hombros y cierra los ojos intentando dormir.  
Ella no se duerme, pero pretende hacerlo para evitar las preguntas de su amigo y concentrarse en sus pensamientos. El ruido de los otros estudiantes hablando no la deja concentrar, y le entran ganas de decirle a Lynn que deje de besuquear a su novio tan fuertemente, pero no lo hace al recordar que se supone que está dormida. Un par de horas después, le entra el sueño y duerme profundamente hasta que Jack la despierta para avisarle que el tren ya se detuvo.  
– Dannie, mira – dice al ir por el pasillo para salir del tren y saca de su bolsillo el chocolate en forma de rana que está en su cajita – te lo he comprado.  
– Gracias  
– Sé lo mucho que te gustan y...  
– Ya dije gracias – interrumpe impacientemente a su amigo que no parece nada afectado por el cambio que están atravesando todos  
– ... ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta Lynn a sus amigos después de librarse de su novio  
– No sé – responde Dannie, pero al parecer Jack no dice nada y ni tiene ganas de contestar o hablar. Caminan por el pasillo repleto de estudiantes que salen del tren y buscan a sus familias. Se acercan a la puerta y Jack le dice rápidamente a Dannie:  
– ¿Quieres colarte en mi familia?  
– Me vendria bien escaparme del viejo chiflado y de su rata.  
– Sígueme – Jack toma su mano suavemente y busca a su familia entre la multitud con la mirada.  
Bajan del tren y Jack ya localizó a su familia, se acerca a su madre, una mujer cerca a los cincuenta y a sus hermanas y hermano. Todos con ojos azules parecidos a los de Jack pero no iguales. Jack resalta de su familia, ya que su madre, hermanas y hermano tienen el pelo rubio muy claro, casi blanco. El lo tiene negro como las cenizas que deja un fuego intenso.  
– Creo que recuerdan a Dannie – Dice Jack a su familia. Todos afirman. La hermana mayor se acaba de graduar de Hogwarts, su hermana menor estaba en primer año y el más grande de todos, su hermano llevaba trabajando dos años.  
– Que bueno que vengas con nosotros – comenta la madre de Jack  
– Gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes  
– Cuando quieras, eres como de la familia. Además aquí todos te queremos, en especial Jack – Dannie se ruborisa un poco al igual que su amigo.  
– Me encanta el tono de tu cabello. – comenta la menor llamada Carthy. – Castaño oscuro, me gusta ese color, es como un café.  
– Gracias.  
– Ven síguenos – Ordena la madre de Jack, quien se dirige a un puesto donde hay un hombre que está confirmando que todos los magos solicitados estén presentes. Hacen una fila, y el hombre pone sellos, marcas y firmas en varios papeles antes de dejarlos salir de ña estación, ya que toca salir por el muro y de allí a donde sea que estén mandando a los muggles.  
– Señora Hoplank, ¿Usted sabe a dónde iremos después?  
– No lo sé. Sé que viviremos en Norte America y nada de magia.  
En ese momento, atraviesan el muro y llegan a la estación de trenes del Mundo Muggle. Destruida. Todos se aterran al ver la linda estación de trenes destruida. Una pared esta en el piso, hecha pedazos. Esa pared tapaba el lugar de donde se ve el sol saliendo cada mañana, es la primera vez que Dannie vuelve a ver un amanecer del Mundo Muggle en la vida real y no en un pedazo roto de cristal. En vez de sentir esperanza por sobrevivir una noche más siente miedo y terror. Tiene el presentimiento de que la nueva vida que les espera, será peor que una gran pesadilla.


End file.
